Equal and Opposite Attraction
by CMarie21490
Summary: Rave needs a place to stay and guess who's offering?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Opposite & Equal Attraction

Pairing: Jinx/Raven

Rating: …overall, M

Summary: What happens when dark energy and hexes combine?

A/N: Gimme reviews and I'll give you chapters. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Although flames will ignored… or just laughed at. Depends if I'm medicated or not… O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter One: Starting Over

Raven stared at the tattered billboard and sighed. This was what she was reduced to; seeking shelter from total strangers. '_Then again_,' she thought, '_that's what the Teen Titans had been when we first met_'. Total strangers, that had offered her friendship, a place to stay, and to some extent, love. _Love_, she thought to herself. Love had been the reason that the Teen Titans were no more. Love was the reason that she found herself alone. Starfire and Robin decided to marry young and return to the alien's planet to rule over the Tameranian nation. Cyborg was drafted as a technical engineer for the Justice League. And Beast Boy…

She closed her eyes, as if to keep the memories away. She swore she would never let them hurt, but one thought would repeat itself inside of her head. How could _she_, the cold-hearted, emotionless demoness, be betrayed? As if on cue, the scenes would flash before her eyes, one lie after another…

_Some years before…_

All was well at the Titan Tower. There had been no serious threats for months, the prophecy of Trigon had been stopped, and Terra was freed of her stone prison. Everyone was getting ready to leave, exchanging teary eyed goodbyes and reminiscing about past victories. Everyone, except Raven, that is. When her friends had tried to get her to join in, she always declined, saying that she had some apartment searching to do.

Each and every time she said it she would smile though, showing a bit of excitement. It was going to be her and Beast Boy's first apartment together. Her and her somewhat boyfriend. She still hadn't figured that part out yet, but she had planned out most of their entire lives. So she figured that had to count for something. They would get a large loft in the uptown part of Jump City, close enough to watch over things, but far enough to have freedom. Raven smiled inwardly. Never had she thought about things in such a "We" fashion before. '_Kinda… refreshing_,' she thought as she walked to Beast Boy's room, '_Who knows? Maybe we'll even follow Robin and Starfire's example_'.

She turned crimson as the images of her and the changeling running after two toddlers, both infants toppling with laughter at their parent's determination. She was brought back to reality as she reached Beast Boy's door. The demoness lifted her hand to knock, only to be answered by loud moan. '_A female moan_…,'thought Raven. She shut her eyes, hopeful that her assumption was wrong. She turned the door knob only to see the truth…

_The Present…_

Raven gulped down the knot that had plagued her throat. Every time, it was the same. She'd think about him and the next thing she knew, she was seeing it. _Feeling_ it. Living the ordeal all over again. '_Never mind that. He's gone. They're all gone. All you have is yourself now_,' she thought bitterly. She had never felt as sure about college as she had right then. _This_ is where she needed to be. Not somewhere catering to some man's ego.

Once again she scanned the cork board. All of the good offers were taken. She felt as if she had lost all hope when a piece of pink paper caught her eye. She began to rip at the other old ads that were covering it. Finally, she pulled the parchment out, finding it to be intact. She gasped when she read what was in print…

_Room for rent!_

_2 bedroom, 1 bath house with study_

_In a prime area of uptown Jump City and close to J. C. University (Hint hint students!)_

_Rent: $150.00/monthly_

_Requirements:_

_Must tolerate animals, mainly black cats_

_Must not mind candles and/or incense burning_

_Must not mind a roommate w/ late hours_

_Must split all living costs (I.E.: Electricity, water, etc.)_

_Must pay rent and all bills __**on time**_

_If interested please come to_

_4226 Avenue H & Titan Boulevard_

_Signed, Jay_

Raven couldn't believe her eyes. Her prayers were answered! She picked up her backpack and quickly left to her destination.

* * *

(A/N: This was pretty boring, but I promise the next chapter will be **loads** better! It'll be a little lemony. See, I even got a teaser and everything!)


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Opposite & Equal Attraction

Pairing: Jinx/Raven

Rating: …overall, M

Summary: What happens when dark energy and hexes combine?

A/N: This one is a hell of a lot longer than the last chapter. A little lemony I think. But I promise, it will be citrus heaven as the story goes on. Gimme reviews and I'll give you chapters. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Although flames will ignored… or just laughed at. Depends if I'm medicated or not… O.o Yes, I had misspelled the title in the teaser…I'm only human…

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans nor do I own the NIN lyrics

Chapter Two: Troubled

Raven had walked most of the way but then opted to catch a bus. She was never big on human ways of traveling, but had given in, due to her new outlook on life. In a matter of minutes she found herself exiting the automobile exactly on the corner 4226 Avenue H and Titan Boulevard. She fisted the paper in her pocket as she looked around. She knew this area of Jump City well. This was considered a major crime and prostitution area. It was also where the Titans were called to most.

'_What am I getting myself into?_' she asked herself inwardly as she knocked on the shabby wooden door. Quickly, she was face to face with a fat, unattractive guy that she assumed was the bouncer.

"Sorry, Sugar tits. We ain't accepting no new talent," he said, wearing a smug grin. "However, if you need some fast cash, I know some guys that can help. I know they'd pay a pretty penny for a girl like you." It was all the demoness could do not to send bolt after bolt of dark energy at the sleaze, but she held her composure. She was there for one reason and she needed to be focused.

"No. Actually, I'm answering an ad." His grin faded as she handed him the crumpled paper. He looked it over and nodded towards the stage.

"Jay's coming up right now but you're free to wait for her at the bar." Raven nodded and shuffled her way past the man, thankfully missing the stroke that was meant for her ass. She looked around the smoke filled place. She spotted a seat at the bar close to the stage. If she was gonna live with a roommate such as Jay with her "talents" she might as well see what the fuss was all about. As she settled the house lights fell and a familiar song played over the speakers…

_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you_

_You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you_

_(Help me) I broke apart my insides, (Help me) I've got no soul to sell_

_(Help me) the only thing that works for me_

_Help me get away from myself…_

Raven's jaw dropped. So this was who all of these men were here to see! The demoness couldn't blame them. She was a goddess! Raven looked down from her supple breasts, to her trim waist that gave way to her rounded hips… '_And perfect ass_,' thought Raven. She blushed inwardly at the improper thought. The dancer was clad in a purple and black leather corset with matching boy shorts. Her long legs were adorned with studded black leather platform boots. Even though she was not a fan of such apparel, Raven found herself envying the young woman's closet. Or more so, the nearness of the clothing. Jay had a body that Raven could only dream of having. Perfectly woman in every way.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god…_

'_Maybe that's what Beast Boy wanted. A perfect woman_,' she thought bitterly. She shook her head, He wouldn't do this to her; not now at least. She had matters to tend to. She brought her eyes back to the female as she moved fluently against the metal structure. Her dancing was hypnotizing, her motions so well executed. Raven stared as the vixen wrapped her leg around the pole and twirled around it, arching her back enough for those in the front row to get a good look at her cleavage.

_You can have my isolation, you can have the hate that it brings_

_You can have my absence of faith, you can have my everything_

_(Help me) tear down my reason, (Help me) its' your sex I can smell_

_(Help me) you make me perfect_

_Help me become somebody else…_

Raven averted her eyes, a feeling of desire wash over her. '_Ha! Besides her body, what else could she possibly have that I'd want? I mean, you can't even see her fa-…_' Raven stared cautiously at the dancer. She hadn't noticed before, but the young woman's face was obstructed by a mask.

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_I want to feel you from the inside_

_I want to fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

_You get me closer to god…_

The demoness' brows furrowed in confusion. Why wear such a thing in a place like this? Surely these men had seen her face before. Or had they?

_Through every forest, above the trees_

_Within my stomach, scraped off my knees_

_I drink the honey inside your hive_

_You are the reason I stay alive…_

She bit her lip as she observed the vixen. She had freed herself of her corset and was now collecting the last of her earnings, carelessly talking to each man as if she wasn't half naked at all. As if her tan breasts weren't exposed, trembling as she pretended to laugh at something one of the men said to her.

Raven remembered laughs like that. It was the way Terra used to laugh at Beast Boy whenever she was around. A tittering breath, as if everything he said or did was devastatingly funny. A dull throb pulsed inside of her head. As if on cue, the memories flooded her senses, sending her back to that day…

_Some years before…_

_She turned the door knob only to see the truth…_

Her Beast Boy… in the arms of Terra, post coitus. Raven felt a dry lump at the back of her throat. '_He promised_," she thought. She watched on as green and tanned limbs tangled with the bed sheets. _The ones __**she**__ had bought._

"_Oh Beast Boy,"_ whimpered Terra,_ "I love you so much."_ He looked down at her and smiled. A look of admiration flickered in the changeling's eyes.

"_I love you too,"_ he countered. The blonde reached up and place her hand on hic cheek.

"_Not enough to tell Raven it's over though."_

"_Look, I can't do that to her. She's… counting on me."_ The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"_And what about me? I'm counting on you too! I'm the one that loves you! She… _clings_ to you."_

"_Oh come on that's not true! She _is_ capable of loving you know."_ Terra sighed and pushed Beast Boy off of her. She sat up so that they were almost eye to eye.

"_She clings to you, Garfield. She doesn't love you. She just doesn't want to be alone."_ Beast Boy folded his arms and stared at the girl next to him. He had never seen her like this. So cold-hearted and callous.

"_She's one of my closes friends, Terra. It might not be the kind she's looking for right now, but I do love her. And I don't want to hurt her."_ The demoness eyes filled with tears. So, all of his promises had been lies? Everything that they were planning, _their_ future, was nothing more than pity?

"_Look, I get that you care about her. But you've got your own damn life to live. _I've_ got my own life to live, and I _will not_ drag some psychotic devil child around just to make you happy. It's either her or me."_ The changeling's eye's flashed with what appeared to be disgust. How dare she? How could she make him choose between her and his best friend, someone who was practically _family_? He moved to open his mouth before being interrupted by a sheepish, flat voice.

"You don't have to choose. You win, Terra. He's all yours." The two looked at the doorway in shock.

"How long have you been standing there?" ask the blonde. Raven hid her eyes under the hood of her cloak. She would not let them see her cry. No, she wouldn't let _her_ see her cry. Terra wouldn't get the satisfaction.

"Long enough to know everything. And honestly, you two deserve each other," Raven said as she released the door knob. Something inside of her screamed for her to run. As she turned away, all she could hear was her almost ex boyfriend's whispers.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I'm so sorry." And as she ran down the corridor, tear grazing her cheeks, she almost accepted his apology. _Almost_.

_Present…_

"Earth to Raven! Can you hear me?" The demoness rubbed her head. It had happened again. She had let him, _them_, into her mind. She looked around only to find that some of the front row had left and were now at the bar, buying the watered down drinks. She felt even more embarrassed as she saw that a drink had been set before her. But was it her drink? She didn't remember ordering anything. And none of the men had so much as budged to buy her one. Finally a tanned hand wrapped slender digits around the glass and pushed it towards her. She scanned upward until she met the owner of intruding appendages.

She almost gasped. It was Jay, save the provocative costume and mask. She wore a worried look as she held out the drink.

"Here. You really should drink something," the young woman said. Raven stared at the glass cautiously. The female rolled her eyes.

"It's only Pepsi, retard! The drinks aren't worth buying here, and I doubt that you're even of the legal drink age anyway." Raven nodded and grabbed the glass and drank, almost swallowing the entire contents. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was until then. Jay smiled and looked her up and down slowly.

"Wow! I never pegged you as the mullet kind, Raven," said Jay. Raven looked her up and down as well. Her face screamed adolescent but her body said otherwise. From her more than ample breasts to her curvy hips, she knew Jay had to be the main attraction in a dump like this.

"Um", the demoness stuttered, "How do you know my name?" The young woman giggled.

"It's me, Jinx." Raven could feel her eyes bulge. The last time she had seen the villainess she had been a couple of inches shorter and complete flat, _everywhere_.

"Hey, Rave, my eyes are up here." Raven's cheeks burned as she realized she was staring and exactly _what_ she had been staring at.

"Sorry," she muttered. Jinx giggled as she placed her hand on the demoness' shoulder. Oddly enough, she felt a tingling sensation on the spot where the sorceress had set her hand.

"Have I really grown _that_ much?"

"You could say you've grown… in _a lot_ of different places." Jinx smirked.

"Well, thank you, but we have only modern-day surgery to thank for… _some _places." Raven nodded, understanding what the ex villainess was trying to say.

"So, I take it you're here about my ad on the bulletin board right." Raven nodded again.

"Yeah, it's a miracle that no one else got to it first."

"But I thought you and the other Titans had a place to stay." Jinx's comment struck the demoness' heart.

"We did. But everyone wanted to do something different with their lives." The sorceress nodded, coming to the same understanding as the other had.

"Look, my boss hates me talking to anyone that's not paying for my time. So… want a lap dance?" Raven's eyes widened, her face showing her obvious discomfort. Was Jinx proposing what she thought she was?

"I mean, do you want to go to a private room so we can talk things over?" Slack jawed, the demoness nodded. She let herself be pulled up by the pink haired woman.

"Good. By the time we finish it'll be time to go home. Then, I can show the house and everything." Raven nodded aimlessly, knowing that the sorceress was too excited to have seen it. They walked towards a door way that was covered in a beaded curtain. A man equally as ugly as the first bouncer stood in front of it. We they walked up he gave them a sneer.

"You know only customers come back her, Jay. You and your friend are gonna have to have your tea party somewhere else." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Look, Dickhead is it? My friend here _is_ a customer. And I believe those rooms back there are meant for our kinda business." The man chuckled, turning his sun glassed stare towards Raven.

"So you're a lesbo now? That's a damn shame. It's always the sexy ones." The man said as he tried to grab her ass. Before his hand could connect, she elbowed his arm out of the way. She gritted her teeth as she stared him down.

"Doesn't matter if I was or not. Just know that you will _never_ have the fuckin' pleasure of touching me. At least not with a working limb." He laughed nervously as he moved aside the curtain. Both girls gave him the evil eye as they strode past him.

Raven could sense the other girl's stiffness. Feeling a little guilty for not speaking up, Raven cleared her throat. Jinx looked back and gave her a half smile.

"Sorry, Eugene gets like that sometimes. I've been working here for a couple of years now, so stuff like what you just saw is nothing. Just teasing is all."

"You didn't look like you were teasing." The other girl's face tensed a little.

"Yeah. But he wouldn't do anything serious to me. He's like an uncle…in a bizarre, perverted kinda way." Raven rolled her eyes. '_Sounds very uncle-like to me_,' she thought to herself.

Finally they reached a door. Jinx carefully opened it to reveal a hall lined with more doors, each covered with a star and a number.

"Hmm. Looks like number four is free." Quickly, the sorceress pushed Raven into the room. She followed and shut the door behind herself. Raven took her time to look around. The room was a lot better looking than the club. It was decorated with a red velvet sofa, a couple of end tables, and, of course, a stripper pole. The walls were lined with mirror panels that surrounded the sofa and pole. The place even had a few potted plants and by the lushness, Raven assumed that someone had been taking excellent care of them.

Raven eyes looked over the tables. A couple of dirty magazines, some business cards…and condoms. Jinx's gaze followed to where the demoness' eyes were.

"Oh! Those…um…what can I say? Shit happens. So…I trust you read the flyer and agree to everything." Raven nodded, noting how crimson the other girl's cheeks were turning.

"Great. I had put it up a long time ago, but no one answered. So, naturally, I forgot about it."

"Someone posted over it. That's the only reason I got it in perfect shape."

"Oh. Well, seeing what we're both capable of, you're the perfect person for the room. It'll be nice having someone else there that practices magic."

"So…why are you in that house alone? I mean, where's Gizmo and Mammoth?" Jinx sigh and sat down on the velvet couch. Raven soon followed suit and sat. The look in Jinx's eyes was heartbreaking.

"They left. Got accepted into another group of "master mind" criminals. You know the killing part? They knew I didn't have anyone else, and they left anyway. They left me in this damn city with no money and no where to go." The sorceress laughed, her voice riddled with sadness.

"Not that I had a problem with being homeless. That's how I've lived before the Hive. But now, I was homeless _and_ without family. They were my only family. That sounds kinda stupid huh?" Raven stared down at the velvet couch, feeling the need to tell all to the woman before her.

"Not really. You know how I told you that everyone was off doing their own thing?" The pink haired woman nodded.

"Actually, everyone _except_ me is doing what they want." Jinx cocked her head to the side, seeming not to comprehend.

"Everyone was planning on doing something different. Robin and Starfire were gonna settle down. Cyborg was gonna build the latest gadgets for the Justice League. And me…I was gonna live with Beast Boy."

"And why aren't you? Last time I saw, he was head over heels in love with you." Raven scoffed at the remark.

"No, he wasn't "head over heels" in love with me. No, he wanted his precious Terra. He wanted her so much that he slept with her all the while _we_ were supposedly dating." The sorceress' eyes widened, shocked at hearing the news.

"How do you know that they were..."

"Fucking? I caught them. Well, technically, I caught them _after_wards. I even caught the conversation they were having. He told her that he didn't love me like he loved her. I was only his _friend_. I was just another part of his family."

"Wow. And what did she say?"

"She acted like I was a nuisance. Like she thought I wasn't even worth telling, and, apparently, neither did he. The whole time I was planning _our_ lives, he was planning theirs." The room fell silent. Everything was out in the open now. Both women had bared their souls to unlikely witnesses.

Suddenly, Raven felt something warm surrounding her. She soon realized that Jinx was hugging her. She could felt the sorceress' arm wrapped tightly her neck and her fingers stroked the demoness' dark violet locks. She smiled to herself. Who would've thought that the rivals would one day share such an intimate moment?

"I'm sorry that happened to you, Raven. No one deserves that kinda pain." Jinx was so close that Raven could feel the warmth of her breath on her face as she talked. She was right. No one deserved it, but the demoness couldn't help but feel like she did. Like someone was playing a cruel joke on her to settle an old score. Finally, Jinx let one her arms up and gawked at her watch.

"Shit! It's a little past closing time. Look, I hate to do this now, but I don't have a choice." Before Raven knew it, Jinx's lips were on hers. The demoness was shocked at first, but finally gave in to the new sensation. As she loosened up, the sorceress took the initiative to deepen the kiss, slipping her tongue between the demoness' lips. She could swear she heard a small moan from the violet beauty. She smiled inwardly, feeling a little victorious. She grabbed at Raven's shirt, lifting it enough for her to lazily drawn patterns around the demoness' stomach. She could feel how her muscles hardened underneath her touch. Like silk covering steel.

Raven had never been in this situation. She had never been kissed. Not like this anyway. Jinx's lips and tongue were exploring every inch of her mouth. Her fingers were playing idly in her hair. If she had to put it in words, she would simply say that Jinx reminded her of cotton candy. Her hair and lips looked like the confection, but her kiss… Her kiss was even sweeter. And just as soon as it had begun, it was over. Jinx pulled back, eyes heavy with lust. Raven found her tongue involuntarily running over her lips, savoring the sugary taste.

"There. Now you look like you've been _thoroughly_ kissed." Raven's heart sank. It had only been a cover up for what they were really doing. She sighed inwardly.

"I gotta go get my backpack before we go." Jinx nodded.

"Cool, I gotta get my purse and we'll be off." Both girls walked out of the room feeling just a little more pleased than when they had walked in.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the delay everyone! Unfortunately, I've been kicked from house to house lately and I haven't had access to my computer… But I'm trying…so bear with me ppls. No teaser this time though but I'm writin'...)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Opposite & Equal Attraction

Pairing: Jinx/Raven

Rating: …overall, M

Summary: What happens when dark energy and hexes combine?

Dedications: To **Kikikura**, **Deser(t) Rose**, **cailinXaiden**, **agebooo**, **crimsonshrouds**, and **ahilty**:

Thank you for the reviews! Also, to one of my bestest best friends, **Da-Finest-Blackanese-Miko** a.k.a. Dee, Thanks for putting up with perversions. And to everyone else, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy!

A/N: Gimme reviews and I'll give you chapters. Constructive criticisms are welcome. Although flames will ignored… or just laughed at. Depends if I'm medicated or not… O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter Three: Magical

Both women had sat silently all through car ride home. When they had finally arrived, Raven couldn't believe her eyes. Before her was one of the most beautiful houses that she ever seen. Jinx lived in an antique looking two story brick townhouse. The front yard was plagued with brilliant, lush wildflowers. Raven smiled inwardly, happy at the thought of calling this new place "home".

"Like it?"

"Like it?! I love it! How could you afford something like this?"

"Actually…I couldn't. That's why I started dancing. I had always passed by this place when I was homeless. I loved how it looked; as if it deserved to have a family living in it. A mom, dad, some kids. Maybe even a dog or two. I swore I would buy it. And one day I saw it was for sale and the rest is history…" Everything felt so warm and inviting, and indeed, looked as if it longed for a family to take in.

"So," Raven started, "it must be wonderful coming to a home like this everyday." Jinx nodded.

"Life doesn't get better than this, Rave. This house, the gardens, even the backyard. Everything is just a dream come true. Everything's just so… _magical_!" The demoness nodded in agreement. No other words could describe the place better than magical.

The sorceress slowly bent down and plucked a violet the earth and placed it under her nose as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Everything smells so earthy and sweet. I use to spend all night here in the flowers, especially after it rained. When the sun comes out, all the different scents rise from the heat and mingle. It's much better than any fragrance you could buy from a store." Jinx opened her eyes opened her eyes slowly and a faint smile graced her face. A look of longing, a look of wanting. A pang of sympathy hit Raven suddenly. Who could Jinx be remembering? Even more, who would ever want to leave a woman like Jinx and a place like this? From the last couple of hours, Jinx had proven to be completely perfect. Beautiful, confident, loving… Raven bit her bottom lip, half embarrassed and half irritated for thinking such things, no matter how true they were.

"So, besides family, why don't you have a boyfriend living with you or something?" Jinx just bit her lip and twirled the flower's stem between her thumb and index.

"It's not very polite to ask personal questions like those. But, if you must know, I don't warm up to people that well," Jinx smiled sweetly as she came close to whisper into the demoness' ear, gently sliding the violet behind it at the same time, "and, besides, _boys_ aren't exactly my… first choice." The demoness turned a deep crimson at their closeness. Jinx laughed inwardly. Having a roommate would prove to be a lot of fun after all.

When they reached the porch the sorceress rummaged in her purse, cursing softly to herself.

"Dammit!" Raven cocked an eyebrow.

"Okay, I've had a bit of bad luck with losing my house key. So…I've come up with only one solution." Suddenly, Jinx placed her thumb and middle fingers in her mouth, creating a piercing whistle. Raven held her ears, gritting her teeth at the other woman's senselessness. Before she could compose herself enough to scold the other female, she heard a small rustling sound. Suddenly a kohl colored blur whizzed past her and jumped into the sorceress' arms.

"What the hell is that?" Jinx giggled. She took the dark ball and held it out in front of her, extracting a soft mew from the lost of contact.

"This is Mischief. He's my cat. He's also my only way into the house." She held up the animal to her face and looked into two green orbs. Indeed, Mischief was a stunning black cat with huge, emerald eyes and glossy, fine fur.

"Okay Mister, where did you put my key this time?" The cat purred with what sounded like amusement. His eyes flickered to a small mound of dirt next to the door step. Jinx sighed as she set the feline down.

"Oh, how original, Mischief. Burying my key like some common mongrel. You really use to put up a challenge." Mischief just raised his head and tail and trotted off to the nearest bush. The sorceress knelt down and moved aside the little hill of dirt, revealing an old fashion brass key.

"You understood what he just said?" Jinx nodded as she dusted off the key.

"Sure! I cast a spell that would give him the ability to speak. But, at the time, my magic wasn't strong enough and I didn't translate it well. So now he still mews, but it sounds like almost perfect English to me. I've always said that I'd try again, but I just never have time. I think that's why he scratches my clothes up." The sorceress pushed the key into hole and turned the door knob.

"And now, I present to you, your new home." Raven's breath hitched in her throat. Everything looked so…expensive. It wasn't like had never been around a place as lavish. After all, she was had come from something of a royal bloodline. But the mere fact that it all belonged to a girl no more than her own age that had nothing to start with made everything seem so much grander.

The living room was decorated in beige, gold, and black. In the center, black leather couches and love seats surrounded a black and beige Persian rug. Behind one of the love seats was a brown stone fireplace with a wrought iron covering. The demoness was lost in awe as she trailed her fingers over the design. Little iron leaves hung from the vines that curled languidly across the covering and up to the mantle. She stared in wonder at how life like the designed had been sculpted. Her fingers followed them to the mantle, where five vases set, each looking more delicate than the last. All were painted in the exact same color scheme as the living room.

"Oh, I bought those from the last couple that lived here. I love them colors so I decorated everything to match."

"Well, you've done a great job. It all just looks so…"

"Luxurious? Expensive? Extravagant?"

"Well, yeah." The sorceress giggled.

"Well, you'd be surprised what you can do with a few modified healing charms. Actually, I saved all of this stuff from the city dump. A little hocus pocus later and this was the result." Raven nodded, amazed at how much progress Jinx had made with her magic. Even she couldn't modify a spell yet. After the prophecy, she felt there weren't any other threats that basic dark energy couldn't take care of.

"So, let's go upstairs and I'll show you your room." Raven followed as the sorceress she led her up to the second story of the house and to a room at the end of the hallway. She opened the door and revealed a room that resembled the living room. A king-sized bed covered in beige and black bedding took residence against a wall. Next to that there sat a gold and black night stand with a lamp of the same colors. Against the opposite wall there sat a beige and black vanity with a black leather stool. Raven walked in and sat on the bed. It was strangely soft and plushy feeling, just the way she liked it.

"I see you like the bed. I have one just like it in my room, but that's something for tomorrow. It's pretty late and I suppose you wanna get to bed. I have extra pajamas if you need them." Raven held up her back pack.

"I have all my clothes here, but thanks anyway."

"Oh, okay. Well, goodnight, Rave."

"Night." Jinx closed the door behind herself. Raven stood up and took one more look around the room. '_This is home,_' she thought happily. She quickly pulled off her jeans and bra, feeling a slight breeze of relief. She tore back the covers and climbed in the bed. Sleep washed over the second she closed her eyes.

Outside of her window, familiar emerald orbs studied her sleeping form. Mischief had been stretching out on a branch when he'd seen her walk in with his mistress. '_This is it,_" he thought to himself, "_She is the key to our happiness_."

A/N: Hey! I finally got the 3rd chapter up!!! Just so you know I hate that I brought you guys down wit so many descriptions. It's time consuming, but much needed. And just so you can believe me, here's a teaser for the 4th chapter.

Chapter Four Teaser

_They had kissed. Once. In a sleazy strip club. Everyday since then she had found a way to stare at Raven, to look over the lips that drove her insane every night…_

**A/N:** Want a little more preview?... I think I've got enough to spare…

"_Jinx? Jinx, are you okay?" The sorceress nodded, noticing that she had been clutching the countertop. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard anything except her own rising heartbeat. So deep in thought she hadn't seen Raven standing in front of her._

"_Um, yeah. I'm fine. What did you ask?" _

"_I asked you did you wanna taste." '_Good Lord, yes!_' she thought to herself. She inwardly scolded herself. No way would she ever mean it in that way…_


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Opposite & Equal Attraction

Pairing: Jinx/Raven

Rating: …overall, M

Summary: They had kissed. Once. In a sleazy strip club…

A/N: This is just a thought I couldn't get rid of, so I made it the 4th chapter.

Thanks to everyone that reads and/or reviews. I needed the feedback and you guys gave it to me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter Four: Devil's Food

They had kissed. Once. In a sleazy strip club. Everyday since then she had found a way to stare at Raven, to look over the lips that drove her insane every night. Jinx sighed inwardly. She had been rinsing off the lettuce for tonight's dinner when Raven walked in, back pack dragging behind her tired form.

"I assume school went well today, Rave." The comment just earned her a grunt. Jinx smiled inwardly at how comfortable they had grown. Everyday was the same. Raven went to school and she stayed at home to cook and clean. She never once thought that the constant activities would become comforting let alone enjoyable for herself.

"Hey, what's for dinner, Jinx?"

"Tonight we're having chicken parmesan with pasta and salad."

"Sounds great. And for dessert?"

"And for dessert we will be having Devil's Food cake." Jinx watched as Raven's eyes bulged. Knowing that she had been having a hard time with her studies, she had baked the cake to relieve her a little.

"Seriously? I love Devil's Food cake! Oh please can I have a slice now, Jinx?"

"Oh, no no no! You're not ruining your appetite. After dinner you can eat the whole damn thing if you want." Raven sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks Mom, but I think I'm old enough eat whatever I want. And besides, I'm starving and you're not done cooking yet." Jinx bit her lip in protest. Raven had a point. Their meal wouldn't be done for another forty-five minutes.

"Oh, I suppose one slice of cake wouldn't hurt." Raven celebrated silently as the sorceress reached on top of the refrigerator and pulled down a pale pink box. She opened and began to cut a small slice when she was interrupted by a cough.

"What now, Raven?"

"Could it be a little bigger?"

"_Raven…_" The demoness raised her hands in surrender, noting the agitation in her roommate's voice. Finally, Jinx placed the cake on a small plate in front of Raven. The demoness placed her index finger into the dark chocolate frosting and brought it to her mouth, slowly sucking off confection. Her eyes closed as she let out a soft moan. It was all Jinx could do not to moan with her as she watched the thin digit disappear in and out of her lips. How was it that everything she did was tempting? How could something as simple as eating cake make her feel so aroused? In her mind, there was an easy answer to both: it was Raven. Only the demoness could make effortless tasks so complicatedly erotic.

"Jinx? Jinx, are you okay?" The sorceress nodded, noticing that she had been clutching the countertop. She had been so deep in thought that she hadn't heard anything except her own rising heartbeat. So deep in thought she hadn't seen Raven standing in front of her.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine. What did you ask?"

"I asked you did you wanna taste." '_Good Lord, yes!_' she thought to herself. She inwardly scolded herself. No way would she ever mean it in that way.

"Um, yeah sure." Raven swiped some frosting on the tip of her finger and held it out.

"You do know we have forks right?" Jinx laughed nervously.

"I know," answered the demoness, "but I don't feel like using one. Here, just taste…" Once again she held out her finger covered in frosting. Jinx gulped the lump that was in her throat. '_If this is what she wants…_' she thought to herself. Slowly she grabbed the obtrusive digit and wrapped her lips around it. She closed her eyes, savoring the dark chocolate mingling with the taste of flesh. Gradually, she trailed her tongue up the demoness' finger, earning her a moan.

"Jinx…" She opened her eyes to see Raven's eyes glazed over with lust, ragged breaths escaping between her slightly parted lips.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to…"

"Yeah…"

"For how long?"

"Since our first kiss."

"Why haven't you?"

"Cause I thought you didn't want to." Raven blushed. Of course she had wanted to. Who wouldn't? Jinx was the woman of her dreams, the only woman she'd ever felt anything for.

"You know, we could… I mean, right now if you want." The sorceress nodded slowly, trying to make sure she had heard right.

"Um, are you sure about-" Before she could finish, she felt Raven's lips place hungrily on hers. She closed her eyes and gave into her emotions. Slowly, the sorceress parted her lips, giving herself completely to the demoness. She let out a moan of pleasure as their tongues fought for dominance. Never had chocolate tasted as wonderful to her as it had then! The dark, silky flavor mixed with the taste of Raven made the sorceress' legs weak.

"Rave, can we… can we find somewhere to… you know…" Jinx said, erratic breaths leaving her throat. Raven nodded. She looked around and then smirked.

"I want you now. So, what about the table?" Jinx's eyes almost popped out.

"No, Raven! Not on my kitchen table! I just-" Again, Raven kissed her before she could protest. This time, Jinx let Raven take total control over her. She felt Raven turned her around and push her against the edge of the table. The demoness reached behind the sorceress' neck and untied the apron she was wearing. Quickly, they both snatched it off and threw it to the floor. Soon after, both of their shirts followed, falling into a heap. Raven's lips soon attached to the sorceress' neck, as if she was starving and she was only thing that would satisfy her.

"Oh, Raven…" she whispered. Raven pulled back and smiled.

"You… table…_now!_" Jinx put both of her hands on the table and lifted herself up. As she sat, she heard a faint splat. She shifted around, feeling a slight soggy feeling beneath her. '_Oh, God, please don't tell me…_' She stood up and turned around. Raven muffled a giggle when she saw what the cause was. Raven's slice of cake was smeared all over her butt.

"_Ewww!_ Raven, look what you-" She was interrupted by a laughing Raven.

"Raven! It's not funny! Do you have any idea how expensive these pants are?" Raven covered her mouth as the laughter continued. Tears were now rolling down her face. Jinx felt her cheeks burning. This wasn't supposed to happen! They were supposed to be making sweet, passionate love! Not wiping chocolate cake from her ass! The sorceress placed her hands in front of her face. "_This can't be happening. This can't be happening. This can't be-_"

BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP! BEEEEEEP!

Jinx's eyes slowly fluttered open. She involuntarily hit the snooze button. She looked over at the red flashing numbers on her clock. _Five- thirty A.M. _"_What happened?_' she thought to herself. She searched her memory. She remembered meeting Raven and bringing her home, but something else was missing. That something was struggling to make itself known in her mind. Absently, she shrugged the notion away, assuming that she'd remember it sooner or later.

As she sat up she noticed a sickly sweet odor in her room, as if someone was burning sugar. She looked around, searching for the cause of the scent. Finally her eyes landed on a small red candle next to her door. She stood and stretched, sleepily making her way over to the wax structure. She crouched and crushed what was life of the smoldering wick with her thumb and fingers. '_Who in the hell would be burning a candle while I was sleeping?_' she thought to herself. No one had been up besides…

"Mischief? Could he have done this?" she whispered to herself. Reluctantly, she shook her head. Mischief was only a cat! How could he have done something like light a candle! For Pete's sake! He didn't even have _thumbs_! Jinx laughed at her wandering mind as she picked up the candle and placed it on her vanity. She decided to go downstairs and start on breakfast while Raven was sleeping.

Later that morning…

"Hey, Rave?" The demoness grunted in answer.

"Did you by any chance light any candles before you went to bed?" Raven shook her head.

"I didn't light any candles. Although, I had a really strange dream, but I've seemed to have forgotten what it was about. Oh, I also had this intense craving for chocolate cake." Jinx's face burned hot. The dream! She had forgotten all about it! Clumsily, she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Is something wrong?" Raven said through a mouthful of pancakes. Jinx shook her head. She wouldn't bring attention to her problems. At least not this early in the morning.

Mischief lay underneath the kitchen table, his green eyes following his mistress. She had been right in her assumptions. Lighting the candle had been difficult. He pawed at his singed tail. Some of his fur had stuck to the melted wax, but it was all worthwhile. '_One down,_' he thought, "_one to go._'

A/N: There it is! Chapter four! Hope you all enjoy it! Here's a teaser for Chapter five.

**Chapter Five Teaser**

_Raven stared at the spell books that surrounded the walls of the study. She knew it wasn't her problem, but for some odd reason she wanted to help as much as she could. It meant a lot to Jinx that Mischief had a voice, and she would try her hardest to give him one…_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Opposite & Equal Attraction

Pairing: Jinx/Raven

Rating: …overall, M

Summary: They had kissed. Once. In a sleazy strip club…

A/N: Thanks to **MsAnimanga**, **Blimey the Toad**, **Agaboo**, **cailinXaiden**, **ahilty**, **crimsonshrouds**, **Raven in the Dark**, and **chibichoco** for reading and reviewing! Also, thanks to those who read, reviewed, and/or put me author alert. It's comforting to know that I don't suck at this.** P.S. **Thanks for the advice about Mischief **agaboo**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter Five: Look Who's Talking Now

Jinx had hardly said goodbye before she left. Her swiftness made Raven a little curious. Where could she be off to in such a hurry? The demoness sighed inwardly, feeling a little saddened by the empty house. Feelings such things didn't surprise her at all anymore. Lately she had been feeling a lot of different things she couldn't explain. All morning she had felt it. The longing, the shame, the anxiety. It was as clear as crystal. Although she couldn't remember the dream, Jinx did and something about it her left her uneasy. Raven made a mental note to ask her about it when returned later that afternoon.

Raven sat at the kitchen table and poke at the last bite of her pancakes. Today was going slower than she expected. School wouldn't be starting for another week and she hadn't much else to bring with her. All of her books had been sold. Not because she needed the money, but because she wanted a clean start.

"Today is gonna be a long day," she muttered to herself. She had been in deep thought when se felt something soft rubbing against her leg. She looked underneath the table to see Mischief, his mews signaling that he wanted to be picked up. Raven did as he wanted for lack of anything better to do.

"So, I guess it's just you and me today huh?" Mischief mewed in answer. The demoness looked into the feline's eyes. Something in them sparkled, as if he was scheming. Suddenly, she began to feel emotions enveloping her. The strongest of them all, excitement.

"What are you planning, cat?" The feline just squirmed out of her grasp and landed perfectly on the floor. '_It's now or never,_' he thought to himself. He bowed his head, signaling that he wanted her to follow. Again, she did as he wanted. Whatever he was up to, she knew he definitely needed her help to do it.

---

A couple minutes later Raven found herself standing in the study. She stared at the spell books that surrounded the walls of the study. '_So this is what he brought me here for,_' she thought, '_Mischief wants me to fix the spell so that he can talk properly._' She knew it wasn't her problem, but for some odd reason she wanted to help as much as she could. It meant a lot to Jinx that Mischief had a voice, and she would try her hardest to give him one. She walked around, finger tracing the many labels that resided the bookshelf. Finally her eyes laid on one that read "Modern Transfigurations for Beginners". Curiously, she took it off the shelf and skimmed over the pages.

"I've never read a text like this before," she muttered to herself. She flipped until one page in particular caught her eye: **Chapter 10: Finding Your Inner Animal**. Cautiously she read the words:

You have learned in the previous chapters about simple transfigurations on inanimate objects. Now you will put your abilities to the test. In this chapter you will learn how to transform living creatures.

_**Lesson One:**__ Human to Animal (And back again!)….……………..__** Page 181**_

_**Lesson Two:**__ Transforming Animals (Small)…………………………__**Page 150**_

_**Lesson Three:**__ Transforming Animals (Medium)………………………__**age 159**_

_**Lesson Four:**__ Transforming Animals (Large)………………………__**Page 170**_

A nagging feeling told her that this was the she was looking for. Quickly, she turned to page one hundred eighty-one. She stared at the words, hoping to find some solution…

**Lesson Four: Human to Animal (And back again!)**

Congratulations young witches and wizards! You have proven yourselves to be excellent students thus far. Now it is time to learn about transforming humans as well as animals.

Few students already have a form in their minds before they start. Most, however, learn their forms after they've mastered this lesson. So, if you're not sure what creature suits you, be patient. It will come. If you were given an amulet, your form will be granted in the charm you've received.

**Getting Started**

Now, what you will need are:

One stick of chalk

One rose

Three white candles

A sheet of paper

A pencil

Raven tore her eyes off of the page to search for Mischief. He was setting on the desk, emerald eye focused on her. All of the irksomeness she had been feeling rolled off of his small form and into her. What was so important about the book? Out of the blue, it came to her.

"You're not a cat are you?" Mischief just lifted his face to her and purred softly.

"You're little impostor! I knew something was weird about you!" Raven chuckled to herself, "I wonder how you got yourself into this. What, pissed off the wrong witch?" Bitterly, Mischief hissed, making a swipe at her t-shirt with his claws. Raven laughed inwardly as she dodged to feline's attack.

"So, I take that as a yes."

"You take what as a yes?" Jinx asked as she poked her head into the study.

"Nothing. Hey, where'd you go this morning?" Jinx came in and sat in the leather chair.

"Oh, I went to this candle shop. See, sometime during the middle of the night a naughty little kitty named Mischief lit a candle. So I took it in to show to Ms. Trinity."

"And…?"

"I found out it was an enchanted candle. Instead of your standard wax smoke, this one emits a sort sweet smell that completely ensnares the senses. It's… it's a… _aphrodisiac_." Raven furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Why would Mischief do such a thing? Surely he hadn't meant for the both of them to… at least not with each other…right?

"You perverted fur ball!" Jinx nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't believe it myself either. I've never seen him act this way. He use to be a decent cat. Well, _almost _decent anyways." Raven cleared her throat.

"Um, Jinx, I don't think he's a cat at all." The sorceress gave her a puzzled look. Raven handed her the book, pointing out the section she had been reading.

"Okay, what does transfiguration have to do with Mischief?"

"From what I've read so far, humans can take on animal forms. Some humans' forms are predetermined by a charm." The demoness picked the feline up from were he had been sitting. Slowly, she lifted his head so she could see collar. As she expected, hanging from a small leather loop was an onyx stone in the shape of a cat's head with glaring emerald eyes.

"See? This is the amulet they showed in the book. His even looks just like him." Jinx set the book down on the desk and huffed. '_Great! One more problem I have to deal with!'_ Jinx thought.

"Okay, Rave. I'll humor you. Let's say Mischief is in fact a human. Why couldn't he just turn himself back? He obviously must've been powerful enough to get this far."

"You remember what happened when you tried to make him talk right?" Jinx reluctantly nodded.

"Yeah, my spell didn't turn out right. What's you're point?"

"Well, have you ever heard of the saying "Too much of a good thing can be a bad thing"? Too many spells being cast on one person while already under a spell is kind of like overloading a fuse." The sorceress absently scratched her head, trying to make sense of the present conversation. Raven sighed at the sorceress' idiocy.

"Look, all we have to do is reverse your spell and follow the transfiguration instructions. Understand?" Jinx gave a curt nod. Soon after, they both started gathering items they needed to get to work.

--

After two explosions and a small fire, Raven and Jinx finally reversed the spell. Jinx frown as she tugged at her wavy, pink hair. The ends had been singed by explosion, but Raven had come out with the nastiest end of the deal, her face now totally void of eyebrows. Jinx, still sadden by her ruined hair, stood up and stretched, feeling some of the tension in her back and legs ease.

"So, now all we have to do is draw the diagram, light the candles, and say the incantation. You did write the incantation…. Right?" Raven rose what use to be an eyebrow.

"What incantation?"

"They one the transfiguration spell calls for. For Pete's sake, what did you think the paper and pencil were for?"

"Look, I'm a demon. The only thing close to magic that I use is dark energy. You're the witch. How hard could it be?" At that moment the demoness found herself staring at a black sheet of paper.

"I dunno. Let's find out."

After ten minutes of erasing and rewriting, Raven still didn't like the words. Jinx had already set up everything else, placed Mischief in the center, and was waiting on the spell.

"It's that hard huh?" she taunted, laughing as the demoness glared at her. Finally, Raven sat the pencil down and thought for a bit. '_This really sounds horrible!_' she said inwardly, '_Unless…_'

"This is no time to just sit there looking stupid!" The demoness smirked. It wouldn't be cheating really, just a little one up on Jinx. She knelt next to the sorceress and cleared her throat. Nervously, she grabbed her hand and spoke the spell…

"Körper von Pelz

Pfoten und Schwanz

Helfen diesem Mann,

seiner Zelle Zu Entkommen

Körper von Fleisch

Haar und Knochen

Geben dieser Katze

Eine passende Form

Katze beäugt

Zu menschlichem

Stolz Hilfe entfesselt

Das ist hinein!"

And with the final words, she awoke her powers…

"Azarath, metrion, zinthos!"

Suddenly, both girls were blown back into the bookcase by a violent force. The whole circle was engulfed in violet and pink light. All around the room, books were thrown from shelves and papers flew around the room.

"What the hell is going on?" Jinx shouted above the noise. The force finally became detectable as it turned into a shimmering light and circled the room.

"I don't know. Something must've gone wrong." Raven held up her hands as she tried to stand. Shakily she got up and tried to call on her powers.

"Azarath, metrion-" Before she could finish, the light hit her, again, knocking her backward. Jinx watched in horror. Unlike the force had done before, it had gone completely through the demoness' chest. Before she could hit the floor, the sorceress caught her, causing her to be struck by the blinding force as well. Both girls fell to the floor, completely drained, and passed out.

Jinx awoke to the feeling of someone gently petting her head. Instinctively, she snuggling into the warm touch.

"I hope you are alright, Mistress," said a deep, raspy voice. The sorceress' eyes fluttered open to be met by dark, emerald ones. Somehow, they looked familiar. They were almost as beautiful as…

"Mischief!" She shouted happily as she fully awoke. The man smiled and nodded.

A/N: Oooo! Mischief's really a man! (I wonder who didn't see that one comin'?) Who changed him in the first place? What was that blinding white light?! And when will these two chicks have sex?!? He he… you'll find out sooner or later.

**Chapter Six Teaser**

"_Mischief?!" Raven could believe her eyes. Not only had she done magic, but the had actually spell worked. She The man cleared his troat._

"_Actually it's Dante. Dante Alexander Mardin," he said as he bowed, long, ebony hair falling like curtains in front of him, "at your service."_


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Opposite & Equal Attraction

Pairing: Jinx/Raven

Rating: …overall, M

Summary: They had kissed. Once. In a sleazy strip club…

A/N: Thanks to everyone that read, reviewed, put me on story alert, and/or author alert. It's comforting to know that my writing doesn't suck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. And yes, I borrowed a HP surname. I do own Mischief, Dante, Elizabeth, and Marie however.

Chapter Six: Marie LeStrange

"I hope you are alright, Mistress," said a deep, raspy voice. The sorceress' eyes fluttered open to be met by dark, emerald ones. Somehow, they looked familiar. They were almost as beautiful as…

"Mischief!" She shouted happily as she fully awoke. The man smiled and nodded.

"Actually, it's Dante."

""So Raven was right! Wow, you're really… _hot_!" Dante chuckled. The sorceress took in all of his features as he crouched next to her. Long, silky black hair. Beautiful, sparkling green eyes. Even his face was perfect, sleek and elegant in all the right places. Her eyes traveled down from face to his broad shoulders, to his sculpted abdomen, to his…

"Dante, will you tell your dick that it's not polite to point?" He looked down at his bare lower half.

"I'm sorry. I've been in fur for so long that I've forgotten what being naked feels like," he laughed half heartedly. Jinx nodded, mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"Now I remember why I don't like men," she said with a shudder, "_dangly _parts."

"Jinx?" came a small whisper from her side. She looked over to find Raven awoke.

"So, it got you too huh?" Raven nodded, wincing from bump on the back of her head. The demoness sat up slowly, eyes trying to adjust to the scene before her.

"Mischief?!" Raven couldn't believe her eyes. Not only had she done magic, but the had actually spell worked! The man cleared his throat.

"Actually it's Dante. Dante Alexander Mardin," he said as he bowed his head, long, ebony hair falling like curtains in front of him, "at your service." She reached a hand out. Surely this had to be dream because their hadn't work! At least, it hadn't appeared to have worked… had it? When her fingertips met warm flesh, she smiled.

"I knew it! I could feel it!" she said as smooth a hand over his chest, "You had too many emotions just be an animal."

"Well, I did that on purpose. I can tell an empath when I see one," he said.

"Wait, you're an empath?" Jinx asked as she watched the demoness' hand laying on the wizard's chest. Something about it made her feel slightly envious.

"Yeah, but I don't use it much." All the while she talked her eyes never left the wizard's face. Jinx, feeling a little left out, cleared her throat.

"Raven, why don't you go to the kitchen and make us all some tea, and Dante and I will find him some clothes and you, some aspirin."

"Okay. Thanks, Jinx," The demoness gave a faint smile and did as she was told, leaving the sorceress alone with her former feline.

"After I find you something to wear we're going downstairs and you're going to explain how this," she said as she gestured to his body, "happened to you."

"As you wish Mistress," he smirked.

"And don't any ideas about me _or_ Raven, you got that? Another stunt like that candle and I will neuter you… _myself_." Mock innocence painted his face as his emerald eyes grew wide.

"Now why would get any ideas, Mistress Jinx? I am only here but to serve you." She studied his face for a while. He seemed serious and she would have bought it, if she hadn't had him as pet. She knew his nature, and it was to always find trouble. Hell, she hadn't named him Mischief for no reason.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just come with me, Cat," she muttered.

---

When they got downstairs, Raven had already finished making the tea and was drinking a large mug of it herself. When she looked up she saw that Dante was now wearing a gray wife beater and some black sweatpants.

"Here you go. Two aspirin now and two for later," mused Jinx as she handed the pills to her roommate. The demoness muttered a quick "Thank you" and swallowed the medication. The sorceress smiled as she felt an odd feeling of gratification.

"So," started Jinx as she poured them both a cup, "I've got some questions, and I believe you have some answers." She placed the two cups down and sat in one of the chairs.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why were you stuck like that?" Jinx asked calmly, "Surely your powers are strong enough if you've gotten that far." Dante just stroked his fingers through his hair.

"Let's say it was a lover's scorn."

"So I was right. You pissed off the wrong witch," beamed Raven.

"Yes and no. She was a lover, but one that I had long forgotten. What angered her was that I was getting married to someone other than her."

"Married?" He nodded. Slowly, he began to tell the story...

**A long time ago…**

"Oh Dante, why can't you stay?" whined the brunette that lay underneath him. She was his latest conquest, though she wasn't the prettiest. She was the horse trainer that his fiancée, Elizabeth, had just hired. And although he was picky about his damsels, he wasn't picky about the "Right here, right now" girls that he'd sometimes found himself rutting with. He looked at his surroundings, the smell of horses and hay thick in his nostril. '_God, you can't get anymore "Right here, right now" than a stable can you?_' he thought to himself as pulled his pants back on.

"I told you, Elizabeth will be expecting me home now, and by next week she's going to want to see how well I'm doing with the horses! Honestly, we have gotten any riding done today." The young woman giggled as she stroked his arm.

"_You_ haven't, anyways." He smiled at her pun. Some girls didn't take him rushing off as well as she had. Then again, some girls didn't have sex with _almost_ married men when their fiancés could be lurking around.

"So, when can I see you again?" Here came the hard part. He quickly slipped his shirt on and sighed.

"Um, the thing is… I love Elizabeth. She's a great woman and she'll be a lovely wife. What we had, it was special. And if I had not met my Liz first, then it would definitely be you," he started as he grabbed the woman's hands and brought them to his chest, "Just know that I'll _always_ remember this. I'll _always_ remember you, Brittany."

"But my name's Bethany!"

"Oh… same difference." And with that he ran off towards the direction of his soon to be wife's mansion, listening to a string of curses as he fled the stables. He smirked inwardly. The girls changed, but the reaction was always the same.

When he arrived, he found Elizabeth in her room, sitting idly at her window. It was times like this were he could see her beauty. Curly, garnet locks surround her pale youthful face. Her blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. But something else sparkled there too, something he couldn't recognize.

"Ah, it's such a lovely day Liz. Why don't we go outside. Maybe a swim?" The woman took her eyes away from the window and stared at him.

"I don't understand you at all, Dante," she said with a slight English accent.

"What do you mean, Love?"

"Why do you have to go after them? Why do you want them so badly, yet you won't lay one finger on me?" Many time before they had been through this scene. Like always, he sighed and walked over to her and petted her hair.

"Elizabeth, those other women, they mean nothing to me. I love you and only you. And I will honor my duties as your husband when we're married, but I won't compromise your virtue just because I'm feeling a little rowdy."

"And who are you to decide when my "virtue" is compromised?"

"What I mean is, you're not ready and neither am I. Our wedding night, that's when we'll both be ready. We'll do it properly, Liz." He bent and kissed her forehead. It always seemed to relax her after their talks. For some reason she believe, in his own little warped way, that he was trying his best do what was right on her part, but he hardly ever thought about the trouble he might be walking into.

"With a big wedding?" she asked. He chuckled.

"Huge. It'll be bigger than any of those royal pricks." Elizabeth giggled.

"And a beautiful honeymoon?"

"As beautiful as you, Liz." She bit her lip. She could tell he was serious, but she wanted to test him just in case.

"And you won't touch another girl until our wedding night?" His breath hitched.

"But I-"

"No, Dante, promise me you won't touch anyone else but me on our wedding night." The man sighed. '_What the hell!_' he thought, '_It's only two weeks away. I can last that long._' He stood in front of her and held up his right hand and placed his left over his heart.

"Fine. I promise that I, Dante Alexander Mardin, will not touch any women, except my insanely gorgeous wife, until and on the day of our wedding."

"Thank you, Dante," she said as she smiled sweetly. She stood and kissed his lips. This is what he wanted. The comfort of his Elizabeth. The knowledge that even if they didn't have sex that she would love him, whole heartedly. That she was there for him. He pulled back and smiled.

"So, now, about that horse trainer…" Elizabeth sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, never mind. I'll hire a new one. A _man_ this time."

"As you wish, Love."

"Oh, and before I forget, I got you something." She giddily picked up a small box off of her bed and thrust it into his hands. He gave her a curious look.

"Well, don't just stand there! Open it up!" Slowly he pulled away the green ribbon and opened the black velvet box.

"Don't you just love it? I had it made for just for you. It's a panther charm, although I know with your skills you can change into anything." Slowly he picked up the necklace and studied it. Sure enough, the little amulet looked like a glaring feline.

"It looks like me," he muttered.

"I know! I got one too, see?" she said as she held up her glaring fox.

"It looks so... _expensive_..." he mewed. He felt a small hand brush the side of his face.

"Relax; it's merely a wedding gift, from me to you. And remember, we're getting married. What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. Now, shall I help you put it on?" Dante smiled. Yes, this was truly what he wanted...

_**The Present…**_

"Those two weeks were possibly the best of my life. Liz and I were almost inseparable." The two girls studied his soft features. A look of loneliness painted his face.

"Well, what happened after that?" Raven asked.

"Well, like I said, a lover's scorn desired a debt... Her name was Marie LeStrange. I had been in love with the witch when I was young. I lived for the woman and never had she once cared. The day I met Elizabeth was the day that I told her I was leaving. She just cackled and told me that I'd never really leave her. That I'd go on forever, loving every other woman, but always needing her."

"Wait, wouldn't that be considered a curse?" Jinx asked as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, it was. I would get these urges. Like I'd hear her voice and I'd felt the need to just be close to someone. Eventually it turned into sex, but I've never subjected Elizabeth to it. I told myself that I could wait until we were married. If I could wait, then Marie wouldn't be able to tell me what to do. Elizabeth wouldn't be just another woman, but my wife, the woman I lived for."

"And what about the curse?"

"After those two weeks it broke, and as soon as it did, Marie knew. On the day of our wedding, she showed up. Put a "Forever" binding spell on my amulet, hence the black cat. She did something else, but I can't remember what it was. That woman was always wicked with spells."

"And what about Elizabeth? What happened to her?" Dante slowly sipped some of his tea and sighed.

"She hired the best witches and wizards to try to undo the spell, but it never worked. She kept me around, so I was always there. Some years later, though, she remarried. Some duke or count something or other. I didn't blame her though. I wanted her to be happy." Her looked up from his half empty cup to the two girls, who both had depressed looks upon their faces.

"Oh, no girls! Don't look like that! I'm still perfectly well. And besides, there's always more than one Liz in the world, right? I'm just thankful that this is my last time."

"Your last time?" asked Jinx.

"Yes, that binding spell may have been powerful, but, knowing Marie, she probably cut a corner or two. I've spent eight lives being of service to people and you, my dears, are my last life."

"You mean you're gonna die?" the sorceress asked, tears almost welling in her eyes. The wizard just chuckled.

"Not anytime soon I hope. After this, I'll be free to roam and spend the rest of my human life doing whatever I want." The two girls looked at each other. There was still one thing that puzzled them.

"Wait, what do you mean by "Help us"?" they shouted simultaneously. He gave them a giant smile.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here to help you two fall in love!"

**A/N:** Another chapter that took forever to write. I'm just happy that it's finally out. Thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it.

**Chapter Seven Teaser**

"_Be careful of what you two do today," Dante said, "__Marie might've gone easy on the spell, but the boobie traps will more than make up for it."_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Opposite & Equal Attraction

Pairing: Jinx/Raven

Rating: …overall, M

Summary: They had kissed. Once. In a sleazy strip club…

A/N: Sorry it took so long ppl. I had a HUGE case of Writer's Block. But I guess I know where this thing's goin' now... Thanks to those who read and/or comment.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter Seven: 

"_Well, isn't it obvious? I'm here to help you two fall in love!" _

"With each other?!" both women shouted simultaneously. Dante placed a finger on his chin, a far away look in his eyes.

"Well, that wouldn't be a first if it were, but I think I'm supposed to help you two _separately_," he said, "It seems that both of you are evoking thoughts of certain loves at the moment." Raven traced the rim of her mug with her finger. Of course she'd been thinking about Beast Boy lately, but not because she wanted to. The demoness looked at the woman sitting next to her, noting her half lidded eyes that gave away her sudden misery. Again, Raven felt the need to ask "Who?". Who could Jinx be missing so much? Before she could get to ask anything, Dante spoke.

"So, who wants to start first?" Both women just shook their heads, neither wanting to delve into something so personal with someone so… impish. The wizard just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, let's start with you, Raven. I can't help but feel that your love has been taken, am I right?" The demoness shook her head.

"She couldn't steal what was never mine. And, besides, I've let that go a long time ago."

"So is that why you dream about him?"

"I don't dream about him. I just have these spells where I can't help but look at that day. It just replays in head."

"I see," Dante said, "and what about you, Mistress Jinx?"

"Oh, no! There's nothing I want from my past! Vic showed me what kinda person she was and I believe her." Dante bit his lip. If neither wanted anything from their pasts, then the only other option was…

"Ah! So that must be it!" He exclaimed, "You two really must be meant for each other!"

"No, no, no. I'm not… _gay_. I like men," Raven shouted, "and, besides, she's not my type." Jinx furrowed her eyebrows.

"What do you mean I'm not your type? I'm everybody's type!"

"Well, no offense, but you're a little too… _flamboyant_ for my taste." The sorceress mouth hung open in shock.

"Flamboyant?! I'm a great dresser, I have a great personality, and I'm fun. Believe me, flamboyant ain't my definition. You, on the other are so introverted that you'd practically let life pass you by!"

"I'm not introverted! I just don't talk to many people."

"And whose fault is that?" Dante sat back and finished his tea as he listened to the two women squabble. '_Oh, yeah. Their definitely meant for each other,_' he thought, '_Their already fighting like a couple._'

"Ahem," he cleared his throat, "if you two could stop squabbling for a moment. I just want to tell you girls to be careful of what you two do today. Marie might've gone easy on the spell, but the boobie traps will more than make up for it." Both girls "pfft" at his warning and continued to argue.

After another few minutes of quarrelling, both women retreated to their rooms with their bruised egos in tow, leaving Dante to himself. Getting them to realize that trusting each other was beneficial was a task in itself. So, how was he going to help them see that they actually needed each other? He looked around the kitchen as he tried to think of a plan…

---

Jinx sighed to herself as she closed the house door. They had fought a sum of ten hours ago. She had left, gone to work, came home and she _still_ couldn't get the words out of her head. It infuriated her to know that someone like Raven thought she was too… _flamboyant_. She might as well have told that she was loud and unruly. '_Then again_, she thought to herself, '_I am a bit much. But that still doesn't give her the right. I mean, she could have said it a lot nicer than-_'

"Oh for God's sake would you let it go? How much nicer could she have said it?" Dante muttered from the living room couch. He was stretch out over the leather, playing with a piece of string, a pastime he had always enjoyed in his previous feline life.

"You're playing with thread." Dante's emerald eyes flickered at her and knowledge suddenly dawned on his face. Quickly, he dropped the string and sat up.

"No I wasn't." Jinx shook her head.

"Yeah, you were. You were spread on the couch like when I used to rub your tummy." Scarlet covered his cheeks.

"Stop changing the subject. Why are you still angry with Raven?"

Apparently, he had been reading her thoughts. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You were much less annoying as a cat."

"Well, you'd be a lot less annoying if you just did what I said. Honestly, most people are overjoyed to know their true love is right around the corner." Jinx just rolled her eyes and snorted at the comment.

"It's never gonna happen, Dante," She said over her should as she climbed the steps. '_Oh, it will_', he thought, '_I just don't know how_."

---

Jinx smiled as she turned on the hot water. The thought of a shower after work always made her happy. When she first started dancing she thought that each man stared at her with such attention, that she felt as if they'd had seen every speck of dirt on her body. Back then it was vital, but now the thought only made her laugh. She stepped into the shower stall, letting the scorching hot water scald her skin. To anyone else it would have felt like being boiled alive, but to her, it was Heaven. She took the time to scrub herself thoroughly. She rinsed off and then wet her hair. As she closed her eyes she began to think of the words Raven had said to her. Of course she knew she was a colorful person, that hadn't upset her in the slightest. But the rejection in Raven's voice, well, that had hurt her more than anything anyone else could say. Hurt her enough for her to lash out against her new friend. Sudden feelings of disappointment and anger filled her heart. She sniffed as a lump rose in her throat, and before she knew it, she was crying. Why she was crying, she didn't know.

"This is so stupid. She just a friend and here I am crying over it," she muttered as she splashed water on her face from the shower. She had been so deep in thought that she didn't notice the growing black hole under her feet. The dark nothing that started to swallow her silent screams as she felt into emptiness. And just as quietly as it had grown, it closed in the same manner.

_**Chapter Eight Teaser**_

_Suddenly, Raven felt a weigh on top of her. The demoness grab at the source, hands sliding from the huge amount of moisture, before her eyes flew open in fear. Suddenly, violet orbs met pink orbs._

"_Jinx! What the hell are you doing?" The sorceress gave a weak smile._

"_Oh, nothing much. Just decided to drop in."_


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Opposite & Equal Attraction

Pairing: Jinx/Raven

Rating: …overall, M

Summary: 

A/N: Forget what the last teaser said!!! I've turned in a new direction! Sorry for the lateness, thanks for still reading and PLEASE support _Soifon X Yoruichi_ on ! What's cuter than a kitty kissing a bee?

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter Eight: After All, Innuendos Are Suggestions 

_**A Few Minutes Later**__**…**_

It had happened with a fleeting yelp and a soft thud. Not loud enough to cause distress, or so the sorceress thought. Bleary vision, Raven opened her eyes and fixed them on a pair of cat-like pink orbs. Next her eyes snaked along the visage that belonged to cherry eyes, slowly taking in the tanned flesh of the woman on top of her. The last thing she remembered was finally being able to doze off and then…

"Raven… I'm so-" the demoness lazily lifted her hand, placing it to her dream maiden's skin and smoothly away the bothersome droplet of water, noting how flustered her soft flesh was. Jinx let out a small sigh, somewhat surprised at the ravaging look in the demoness' eyes. Something about it made her shudder with anticipation.

"I must still be sleeping," she muttered as she smiled to herself, "because you look an awful lot like my Jinx…" The sorceress' cheeks burned crimson. _Her_ Jinx? Certainly she didn't mean it in that way, although a part of her hoped for it to be true. The demoness gave a small laugh.

"Although, I don't she could look as beautiful as you do right now." She slowly moved her hand up the sorceress' face, fingers fanned out against her hot flesh. Jinx could felt her heart beating ten times faster than when she was falling through that portal. Suddenly, she found slender fingers combing through her drenched, matted hair.

"Raven… I…" Before she could finish, she felt lips press hastily to her own. Alarms went off in Jinx's head, blaring timbres of victory! She slowly gave into the kiss, letting her eyes fall shut as she drifted into the impossible. Everything was perfect, from their movements to their breathing. Neither being selfish, but each getting more than they could ever want. Everything felt so real for that moment. So real, in fact, that Raven became aware of how genuine it was.

"Jinx! What the-"

"Wait! I can explain!" she interrupted. Raven sat up abruptly, frantically clawing at her covers.

"How _could_ you?"

"Now, just wait a minute! It's not like I _tried_ to orb in here! I was just-"

"_Orb_?"

"Yeah, or whatever the hell you call it."

"_You_ actually used Soul Self to travel between dimensions?" Jinx snorted.

"Yes, _I_ use it, but I definitely wasn't trying to. I just…"

"You got upset?" the sorceress' eyes met her friend's.

"I really don't like you reading me like that," she mumbled, hints of rose fluttering under her skin. Raven sighed deeply.

"Fine. Look, let's get you dried off and clothed before you catch a cold."

-----------------------------------------------------

Raven stared at the wall as her roommate pull the last article of clothing over her head. She had tried not to look while Jinx changed, but failed, inevitably stealing a glance or two at the peach soft skin her lower back. She closed her eyes and silently cherished the thought of her fingertips tracing patterns around her flesh. '_What the hell is wrong with me?__'_ she thought to herself.

"I'm finished," said Jinx, suddenly shaking the demoness from her imaginings. Raven turned around to only have her eyes look the sorceress up and down. Everything she had given her to wear seemed to fit her even better, if not more perfectly, than it did Raven. The pajama bottoms fit as if they were a second skin to her long legs and curvy hips. Her full breast stretched the shirt until it was almost transparent. The demoness stood in awe at the sight before her.

"You know you didn't have to turn around."

"I know," Raven nervously panted. The sorceress smiled. '_I make you nervous, eh?__'_

"You do also know that _touching_ is a lot better than _looking_, right?"

"I wasn't! I mean, I didn't mean to-" Suddenly, Jinx grabbed both of her hand and placed them on her chest or, as a novel might say, on her "heaving bosoms". No matter what the terminology, though, it still amounted to perpetual alarm and bliss for Raven.

"Jinx! What the he-"

"It was because of you."

"What?"

"I was upset because of what you said earlier." Raven stared into glassy looking cherry orbs and her heart filled with guilt.

"You know I didn't mean any of that! I just-"

"I know, but it still hurts to know that you don't think I'm good enough for you." The demoness could hear the damage her previous words caused her friend.

"But, you are! You're wonderful, and beautiful, and…" she paused, noticing how fast the heart under her hand was beating, "…and I'd be lucky to have someone like you love me."

"Then prove it," she said as she ran her fingers through the demoness' ebony locks. Raven knew what she had to do. She had been dreading and desiring the moment since that night at the club. She closed her eyes, noting the soft pants that were coming from the other woman. Expectedly, she felt the sorceress' lips move upon hers, as soft as a feather, but with a force as firm as steel. Elation flooded their senses and tiny spheres of ecstasy exploded like fireworks in their minds. Jinx's heart leapt joyously inside! Finally, someone who whole hearted felt like she did! Someone who could love her for more than they only thought she was worth! She bubbled over inside, letting her new emotions rupture everything she had once thought true about love. She pulled back and smiled at the woman before.

"So… you and me?" Raven bit her bottom lip and it was all Jinx could do not to inhale it another fervent kiss. "Jinx, I don't wanna make any promises, but we could--" The sorceress had her lips before she could even finish her words. Not that she minded, at least not with the woman's tongue exploring every fissure of her mouth.

"Jinx… let's… go somewhere…_else_," Raven managed to say through ragged breaths. Both women, as if by some ethereal correlation, shared a smile as they gazed towards the damp, yet vacant bed. _"__Here goes nothing__…"_ they thought in unison.

"Are you sure about this," Jinx asked with a twinkle of concern in her eyes, "because I can stop whenever you feel uncomfortable." The demoness merely grinned at the partially nude woman that straddled her fully naked being. "I'm okay, Jinx, really," she said as she stroked her finger through the sorceress' cherry locks. Never had she imagined that this day would come. The day that she and her once rival would be holding each other close and making love for the first time.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Opposite & Equal Attraction

Pairing: Jinx/Raven

Rating: M

Summary: With their minds, bodies, and hearts in sync, is there anything or anyone that could break them apart?

A/N: It's been a long time since I started this. I'm happy that people still sub and review and I hope that these next chapters are everything you've all been hoping for. Constructive criticism is always welcome! Thanks for the support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans

Chapter Nine: Tomorrow, Will You Bring Me Sorrow?

Raven shielded her eyes from the morning sun that playfully slipped through the blinds. It had been a couple of months since her and Jinx had decided to explore their fated magnetism. She softly patted the pink locks of her sleepy eyed lover who laid on her chest. She and Jinx now shared a room, giving Dante a place to finally call home, in spite of him hardly ever being there.

"I never knew what genuine happiness could feel like," whispered the demoness, "until I met you." It felt like they had only realized they're love just yesterday…

(Two Months Ago)

"Are you sure about this," Jinx asked with a twinkle of concern in her eyes, "because I can stop whenever you feel uncomfortable." The demoness merely grinned at the partially nude woman that straddled her fully naked being. "I'm okay, Jinx, really," she said as she stroked her finger through the sorceress' cherry locks. Never had she imagined that this day would come. The day that she and her once rival would be holding each other close and making love for the first time.

Jinx took off her soggy shirt, her breasts falling as it they were heavy with the weight of their expectations. Raven reached out to massage the sorceress' ample chest, rolling her taut nipples around with her palms. Jinx moaned, her lips parted slightly to accommodate her jagged breaths. The demoness lifted her head and took one of Jinx's nipples in her mouth, flicking her tongue around the small nub of skin. 'How could something so small feel so good?' Jinx thought to herself. Raven pulled back and looked at the woman on top of her. She cleared her throat nervously before speaking.

"I've never done…this…before." Jinx opened her eyes and smiled at her lover.

"Don't worry. Before Vic, I hadn't been with a women either. It's-"

"No, I mean… I've never been with anyone before…" Jinx's smiled faded.

"You mean, you and Beast Boy never…?" Raven, embarrassed by her lack of experienced, face flushed with crimson.

"We never got that far…" Jinx stared lovingly at Raven. There was no way that this woman, this beautiful being, had never had anyone touch her, love her, handle her with care. Jinx bent down and kissed the violet haired woman beneath her. She pulled the demoness' hand up and kissed her palm.

"I would be honored to be your first." Raven smiled sweetly as the sorceress kissed down her arm.

"I promise to treat your body like the temple it is," said Jinx in between kisses, "and to make you feel everything that no one should live without." Tears fell down Raven's flushed cheeks. She was met with a whirlwind of emotions. She could feel everything within Jinx. Adoration. Trust. Every desire. Every emotion she had hoped to develop in the arms of Garfield, she had felt in such a short time in the arms of her ex foe.

"Jinx, I think… I mean… I…" The sorceress placed a tanned digit over Raven's mouth and simply hushed her shaky declaration away.

"We don't have to do it all now. I want to do things right with you." Raven brought her lips to Jinx's and relayed all of her hopes and anxieties through her mouth. Jinx placed her hands on the demoness' hips, slowly moving her way to her vagina. Raven suddenly hiccupped, surprised at the forwardness of her lover. A shimmer of dread fell over Jinx, but she quickly countered it with assuredness. She knew that she had to be strong for her Raven. Strong so that she could accept the precious gift that was Raven's virginity. She placed her hand over Raven's mound, slowly parting her lips. She could already feel how wet and ready she was. She slowly made small lazy circle's over the demoness' clit, receiving small moans of pleasure.

"Have you ever masturbated?" Raven nodded her head.

"A couple of times, but it never felt this good…" Jinx smiled and continued to rub Raven's clit.

"Would you mind if I tasted you?" Raven's cheeks grew even warmer. She gulped and nodded her approval. Jinx gave her a quick kiss on the lips and started to kiss down her neck. When she reached her chest, she kissed each of her breasts, making sure to nibble on each nipple. Then, she kissed down her stomach. Finally, she kneeled down on the floor and pulled her legs apart. She kissed her inner thighs, appreciating the thick smell of her arousal. She pulled apart Raven's lips only to be greeted by a glistening bud of pleasure. She quickly licked the blossom, savoring each lapful of womanly essence. Raven's body froze with delight. This feeling that coursed through her was a pleasure she had never known. It was pure bliss.

Raven grabbed Jinx's head, pushing her lips and tongue closer to her sweet spot. The sorceress obliged and began to lick faster, feeling the urgency of the fingers the gripped her hair.

"Jinx…I'm…" Raven's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she let out a sated squeal of joy. Her body convulsed and her slick womanhood contracted uncontrollably. Jinx sat back admiring her work. She climbed up and laid next to her spent lover. Raven,

"How'd it feel?" Raven cleared her throat and wiped the dew from her brow.

"Amazing…" Jinx smiled.

"I know. Just wait until I show you what else I can do," the sorceress said with a smirk. Raven looked over at her. She noticed that the pink hair woman still had a bit of arousal around her mouth. She didn't know why, but something made her feel the need to taste it. Without hesitation, she leaned over and licked the leftover fluids. She felt the sticky substance glide over her taste buds. The heavy flavor of musk and sex ensnared her senses and created another knot of sexual excitement within her loins. She suddenly straddled Jinx, catching the sorceress off guard.

"It's your turn now," Raven said as she placed a soft kiss on her lover's lips.

(Present)

"There's a lot I haven't told you yet, Rave," Jinx whispered in the demoness' chest. Raven just held her tighter.

"I know," said Raven, "and I'll be here when you want to talk about it." Jinx sighed and a wave of relief hit Raven. Jinx sat up and looked her partner in the eyes.

"I want to talk about Victoria. I'm ready."

Dante had walked the streets of London all night looking for the specific pub she had written in her letter. Somehow he knew that this journey could make or break him and his last mission in life. This accursed wretch of a woman had communicated with him after nearly 1,000 years of non-communicable hell and still continue to make his life even harder. He finally stumble upon the pub. A surly looking face decorated the golden door. Suddenly, the face scrunched up and coughed. The glassy eye peered out into the darkness of the alley before focusing on the wizard.

"Who so dares to dance in the flames, to be reborn and live again?" grunted the door.

"The Phoenix," said Dante. He had only heard of this place by word of mouth many years ago. This place was designed to be a hide away for magical beings, a safe house tucked away from the normal humdrum of everyday mortal life.

"You shall pass." The door's eyes closed and it swung open, revealing a cozy pub filled with many creatures. Dante walked in and sat at the counter. A beautiful brunette woman wearing a dress made of shimmering green cloth walked over and sat beside him. She smiled as she raised her hand to catch the attention of the gruff, old bartender.

"I'll have another drink! And one for my friend here," said the woman. The bartender nodded and quickly handed her two glasses of brandy. The blonde woman picked up her cup and handed the other to Dante. He accepted it, not wanting to be rude.

"Let's make a toast, Sir."

"What shall we toast to, Madame?" The brunette placed her glass to her lip, pretending to think. She lifted her glass and stared him in the eyes.

"How about we toast to new beginnings? I know that after eight lives, you must really be cherishing this last one. Eh, Dante Alexander Mardin?" Dante laughed to himself as he put his drink down on the counter.

"It's so nice to meet the new you, Marie."

* * *

Author Notes: The next chapter will be the last of THIS series! However, their story will continue! Thanks for reading!


End file.
